The invention relates to novel double metal cyanide (DMC) catalysts for the preparation of polyether polyols by polyaddition of alkylene oxides to starter compounds containing active hydrogen atoms.
Double metal cyanide (DMC) catalysts for the polyaddition of alkylene oxides to starter compounds containing active hydrogen atoms are known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,109, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,505, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,849 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,922). The use of those DMC catalysts for the preparation of polyether polyols brings about in particular a reduction in the proportion of monofunctional polyethers having terminal double bonds, so-called monools, in comparison with the conventional preparation of polyether polyols by means of alkali catalysts, such as alkali hydroxides. The polyether polyols so obtained can be processed to high-quality polyurethanes (e.g. elastomers, foams, coatings). DMC catalysts are usually obtained by reacting an aqueous solution of a metal salt with the aqueous solution of a metal cyanide salt in the presence of an organic complex ligand, for example an ether. In a typical catalyst preparation, for example, aqueous solutions of zinc chloride (in excess) and potassium hexacyanocobaltate are mixed, and dimethoxyethane (glyme) is then added to the suspension formed. After filtration and washing of the catalyst with aqueous glyme solution, an active catalyst of the general formula
Zn3[Co(CN)6]2.x ZnCl2.yH2O.z glyme
is obtained (see, for example, EP 700 949).
From JP 4 145 123, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,813, EP 700 949, EP 743 093, EP 761 708 and WO 97/40086 there are known DMC catalysts which, by the use of tert.-butanol as organic complex ligand (alone or in combination with a polyether (EP 700 949, EP 761 708, WO 97/40086)), further reduce the proportion of monofunctional polyethers having terminal double bonds in the preparation of polyether polyols.
Moreover, the use of those DMC catalysts reduces the induction time in the polyaddition reaction of the alkylene oxides with appropriate starter compounds and increases the catalyst activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,428 describes DMC catalysts which also contain carbohydrates, such as starch, in addition to tert.-butanol.
The object of the present invention was to make available further improved DMC catalysts for the polyaddition of alkylene oxides to appropriate starter compounds, which catalysts exhibit increased catalyst activity as compared with the catalyst types known hitherto. By shortening the alkoxylation times, this leads to an improvement in the process for preparing polyether polyols in terms of economy. Ideally, as a result of the increased activity, the catalyst can then be used in such low concentrations (25 ppm or less) that the very expensive separation of the catalyst from the product is no longer necessary and the product can be used directly for the preparation of polyurethanes.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that DMC catalysts that contain a glycoside as complex ligand possess greatly increased activity in the preparation of polyether polyols.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a double metal cyanide (DMC) catalyst containing
a) one or more, preferably one, double metal cyanide compound(s),
b) one or more, preferably one, organic complex ligand(s) other than c), and
c) one or more, preferably one, glycoside(s).
The catalyst according to the invention may optionally contain d) water, preferably from 1 to 10 wt. %, and/or e) one or more water-soluble metal salts, preferably from 5 to 25 wt. %, of formula (I) M(X)n from the preparation of the double metal cyanide compounds a). In formula (I), M is selected from the metals Zn(II), Fe(II), Ni(II), Mn(II), Co(II), Sn(II), Pb(II), Fe(III), Mo(IV), Mo(VI), Al(III), V(V), V(IV), Sr(II), W(IV), W(VI), Cu(II) and Cr(III). Zn(II), Fe(II), Co(II) and Ni(II) are especially preferred. The substituents X are identical or different, preferably identical, and represent an anion, preferably selected from the group of the halides, hydroxides, sulfates, carbonates, cyanates, thiocyanates, isocyanates, isothiocyanates, carboxylates, oxalates and nitrates. The value of n is 1, 2 or 3.
The double metal cyanide compounds a) contained in the catalysts according to the invention are the reaction products of water-soluble metal salts and water-soluble metal cyanide salts.
Water-soluble metal salts suitable for the preparation of double metal cyanide compounds a) preferably have the general formula (I) M(X)n, wherein M is selected from the metals Zn(II), Fe(II), Ni(II), Mn(II), Co(II), Sn(II), Pb(II), Fe(III), Mo(IV), Mo(VI), Al(III), V(V), V(IV), Sr(II), W(IV), W(VI), Cu(II) and Cr(III). Zn(II), Fe(II), Co(II) and Ni(II) are especially preferred. The substituents X are identical or different, preferably identical, and represent an anion, preferably selected from the group of the halides, hydroxides, sulfates, carbonates, cyanates, thiocyanates, isocyanates, isothiocyanates, carboxylates, oxalates and nitrates. The value of n is 1, 2 or 3.
Examples of suitable water-soluble metal salts are zinc chloride, zinc bromide, zinc acetate, zinc acetylacetonate, zinc benzoate, zinc nitrate, iron(II) sulfate, iron(II) bromide, iron(II) chloride, cobalt(II) chloride, cobalt(II) thiocyanate, nickel(II) chloride and nickel(II) nitrate. Mixtures of various water-soluble metal salts may also be used. Water-soluble metal cyanide salts suitable for the preparation of double metal cyanide compounds a) preferably have the general formula (II) (Y)a Mxe2x80x2(CN)b (A)c, wherein Mxe2x80x2 is selected from the metals Fe(II), Fe(III), Co(II), Co(III), Cr(II), Cr(III), Mn(II), Mn(III), Ir(III), Ni(II), Rh(III), Ru(II), V(IV) and V(V). Mxe2x80x2 is selected especially from the metals Co(II), Co(III), Fe(II), Fe(III), Cr(III), Ir(III) and Ni(II). The water-soluble metal cyanide salt may contain one or more of those metals. The substituents Y are identical or different, preferably identical, and represent an alkali metal ion or an alkaline earth metal ion. The substituents A are identical or different, preferably identical, and represent an anion selected from the group of the halides, hydroxides, sulfates, carbonates, cyanates, thiocyanates, isocyanates, isothiocyanates, carboxylates, oxalates and nitrates. a as well as b and c are integers, the values for a, b and c being so selected that the metal cyanide salt is electroneutral; a is preferably 1, 2, 3 or 4; b is preferably 4, 5 or 6; c preferably has the value 0. Examples of suitable water-soluble metal cyanide salts are potassium hexacyanocobaltate(III), potassium hexacyanoferrate(II), potassium hexacyanoferrate(III), calcium hexacyanocobaltate(III) and lithium hexacyanocobaltate(III).
Preferred double metal cyanide compounds a) contained in the catalysts according to the invention are compounds of the general formula (III)
Mx[Mxe2x80x2x(CN)y]z
wherein M is as defined in formula (I) and
Mxe2x80x2 is as defined in formula (II) and
x, xxe2x80x2, y and z are integers and are so selected that the double metal cyanide compound has electron neutrality.
Preferably,
x=3, xxe2x80x2=1, y=6 and z=2,
M=Zn(II), Fe(II), Co(II) or Ni(II) and
Mxe2x80x2=Co(III), Fe(III), Cr(III) or Ir(III).
Examples of suitable double metal halide compounds a) are zinc hexacyanocobaltate(III), zinc hexacyanoiridate(III), zinc hexacyanoferrate(III) and cobalt(II) hexacyanocobaltate(III). Further examples of suitable double metal cyanide compounds will be found in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,922 (column 8, lines 29-66). The use of zinc hexacyanocobaltate(III) is especially preferred.
The organic complex ligands b) contained in the DMC catalysts according to the invention are in principle known and are described in detail in the prior art (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,922,especially column 6, lines 9-65, U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,109, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,505, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,849, EP 700 949, EP 761 708, JP 4 145 123, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,813, EP 743 093 and WO 97/40086). Preferred organic complex ligands are water-soluble organic compounds having hetero atoms, such as oxygen, nitrogen, phosphorus or sulfur, which are able to form complexes with the double metal cyanide compound a). Suitable organic complex ligands are, for example, alcohols, aldehydes, ketones, ethers, esters, amides, ureas, nitriles, sulfides and mixtures thereof. Preferred organic complex ligands are water-soluble aliphatic alcohols, such as ethanol, isopropanol, n-butanol, isobutanol, sec.-butanol and tert.-butanol. Tert.-butanol is especially preferred.
The organic complex ligand is added either during preparation of the catalyst or immediately after precipitation of the double metal cyanide compound a). The organic complex ligand is usually employed in excess.
The DMC catalysts according to the invention contain the double metal cyanide compounds a) in amounts of from 20 to 90 wt. %, preferably from 25 to 80 wt. %, based on the amount of finished catalyst, and the organic complex ligands b) in amounts of from 0.5 to 30 wt. %, preferably from 1 to 25 wt. %, based on the amount of finished catalyst. The DMC catalysts according to the invention usually contain from 5 to 80 wt. %, preferably from 10 to 60 wt. %, based on the amount of finished catalyst, of glycoside.
Glycosides suitable for the preparation of the catalysts according to the invention are compounds composed of carbohydrates (sugars) and non-sugars (aglycones), in which the aglycone is bonded by an oxygen atom via a glycoside bond with a hemi-acetal carbon atom of the carbohydrate to the complete acetal.
There are suitable as the sugar component monosaccharides, such as glucose, galactose, mainose, fructose, arabinose, xylose or ribose, disaccharides, such as saccharose or maltose, and oligo- or poly-saccharides, such as starch.
Suitable non-sugar components are C1-C30-hydrocarbon radicals, such as aryl, aralkyl and alkyl radicals, preferably aralkyl and alkyl radicals, especially alkyl radicals having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms.
Glycosides that are preferably used are the so-called alkyl polyglycosides, which are generally obtained by reaction of carbohydrates with alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and butanol, or by transacetalisation of short-chain alkyl glycosides with fatty alcohols having from 8 to 20 carbon atoms in the presence of acids.
Special preference is given to alkyl polyglycosides having glucose as the repeating unit in the chain, having alkyl chain lengths of from C8 to C16 and average degrees of polymerisation of from 1 to 2.
Methods of preparing glycosides are generally well known and are described in detail, for example, in xe2x80x9cKirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technologyxe2x80x9d, Vol. 4, 4th edition, 1992, p. 916 ff; xe2x80x9cRxc3x6mpp, Lexikon Chemiexe2x80x9d, 10th edition, Stuttgart/New York, 1996; Angewandte Chemie 110, p. 1394-1412 (1998).
Any desired mixtures of the above-mentioned glycosides may also be used.
Analysis of the catalyst composition is usually carried out by means of elemental analysis, thermogravimetry or removal of the glycoside portion by extraction with subsequent gravimetric determination.
The catalysts according to the invention may be crystalline, partially crystalline or aorphous. Analysis of the crystallinity is usually carried out by powder X-ray diffraction.
Preference is given to catalysts according to the invention containing
a) zinc hexacyanocobaltate(III),
b) tert.-butanol and
c) an alkyl polyglycoside.
Preparation of the DMC catalysts according to the invention is usually carried out in aqueous solution by reacting xcex1) metal salts, especially of formula (I), with metal cyanide salts, especially of formula (II), xcex2) organic complex ligands b) other than glycoside, and xcex3) glycoside.
In the preparation it is preferable first to react the aqueous solutions of the metal salt (e.g. zinc chloride used in stoichiometric excess (at least 50 mol. %, based on the metal cyanide salt)) and of the metal cyanide salt (e.g. potassium hexacyanocobaltate) in the presence of the organic complex ligand b) (e.g. tert.-butanol), there being formed a suspension which contains the double metal cyanide compound a) (e.g. zinc hexacyanocobaltate), water d), excess metal salt e) and the organic complex ligand b).
The organic complex ligand b) may be present in the aqueous solution of the metal salt and/or of the metal cyanide salt, or it is added directly to the suspension obtained after precipitation of the double metal cyanide compound a). It has proved advantageous to mix the aqueous solutions and the organic complex ligand b), with vigorous stirring. The suspension formed is then usually treated with the glycoside c). The glycoside c) is preferably used in a mixture with water and organic complex ligand b).
The catalyst is then isolated from the suspension by known techniques, such as centrifugation or filtration. In a preferred variant, the isolated catalyst is then washed with an aqueous solution of the organic complex ligand b) (e.g. by being re-suspended and subsequently isolated again by filtration or centrifugation). In that manner it is possible to remove, for example, water-soluble by-products, such as potassium chloride, from the catalyst according to the invention.
The amount of organic complex ligand b) in the aqueous washing solution is preferably from 40 to 80 wt. %, based on the total solution. Furthermore, it is advantageous to add to the aqueous washing solution a small amount of glycoside, preferably in the range of from 0.5 to 5 wt. %, based on the total solution.
It is also advantageous to wash the catalyst more than once. To that end, the first washing procedure may be repeated, for example. It is, however, preferred to use non-aqueous solutions for further washing procedures, for example a mixture of organic complex ligand and glycoside.
The washed catalyst, optionally after pulverisation, is then dried at temperatures of generally from 20 to 100xc2x0 C. and at pressures of generally from 0.1 mbar to normal pressure (1013 mbar).
The present invention relates also to the use of the DMC catalysts according to the invention in a process for the preparation of polyether polyols by polyaddition of alkylene oxides to starter compounds containing active hydrogen atoms.
There are used as alkylene oxides preferably ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, butylene oxide and mixtures thereof. The synthesis of the polyether chains by alkoxylation may be carried out, for example, with only one monomeric epoxide or in a random or block manner with 2 or 3 different monomeric epoxides. Further details will be found in xe2x80x9cUllmanns Encyclopxc3xa4die der industriellen Chemiexe2x80x9d, English language edition, 1992, Vol. A21, pages 670-671.
There are preferably used as starter compounds containing active hydrogen atoms compounds having molecular weights of from 18 to 2000 and having from 1 to 8 hydroxyl groups. There may be mentioned by way of example: ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, 1,2-propylene glycol, 1,4-butanediol, hexamethylene glycol, bisphenol A, trimethylolpropane, glycerol, pentaerythritol, sorbitol, cane sugar, decomposed starch or water.
Advantageously, the starter compounds containing active hydrogen atoms that are used are those which have been prepared, for example, by conventional alkali catalysis from the above-mentioned low molecular weight starters and which are oligomeric alkoxylation products having molecular weights of from 200 to 2000.
The polyaddition, catalysed by the catalysts according to the invention, of alkylene oxides to starter compounds containing active hydrogen atoms is generally carried out at temperatures of from 20 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably in the range of from 40 to 180xc2x0 C., especially at temperatures of from 50 to 150xc2x0 C. The reaction may be carried out at total pressures of from 0 to 20 bar. The polyaddition may be carried out without a solvent or in an inert organic solvent, such as toluene and/or THF. The amount of solvent is usually from 10 to 30 wt. %, based on the amount of polyether polyol to be prepared.
The catalyst concentration is so selected that good control of the polyaddition reaction under the given reaction conditions is possible. The catalyst concentration is generally in the range of from 0.0005 wt. % to 1 wt. %, preferably in the range of from 0.001 wt. % to 0.1 wt. %, especially in the range of from 0.001 to 0.0025 wt. %, based on the amount of polyether polyol to be prepared.
The molecular weights of the polyether polyols prepared by the process according to the invention are in the range of from 500 to 100,000 g/mol., preferably in the range of from 1000 to 50,000 g/mol., especially in the range of from 2000 to 20,000 g/mol.
The polyaddition may be carried out continuously or discontinuously, for example in a batch or semi-batch process.
The use of the DMC catalysts according to the invention reduces the alkoxylation times in the preparation of polyether polyols by typically from 55 to 85%, as compared with DMC catalysts known hitherto containing tert.-butanol and starch as ligands. The induction times in the preparation of polyether polyols are typically reduced by from 25 to 50%. This leads to a reduction in the total reaction time of the polyether polyol preparation and results in an improvement in the process in terms of economy.
On account of their markedly increased activity, the catalysts according to the invention can be used in very low concentrations (25 ppm and below, based on the amount of polyether polyol to be prepared). If the polyether polyols prepared in the presence of the catalysts according to the invention are used for the preparation of polyurethanes (Kunststoffhandbuch, Vol. 7, Polyurethane, 3rd edition, 1993, p. 25-32 and 57-67), it is possible to dispense with removal of the catalyst from the polyether polyol without the product qualities of the resulting polyurethane being adversely affected.